


Five Firsts for Turlough

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 5 Things, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serial: s125 Mawdryn Undead, Serial: s130 Warriors of the Deep, Serial: s133 Resurrection of the Daleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turlough knows a good man when he sees one. The war taught him that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Firsts for Turlough

_i._

The first time he tries to kill the Doctor it's a total disaster. The Black Guardian isn't at all pleased with this and is threatening to harm him if he doesn't come through on their bargain. Even though he's an ex-soldier this man frightens him to his core. But perhaps it is his rebel instinct that makes him resist following orders. 

Turlough knows a good man when he sees one. The war taught him that much. He knows he won't kill the Doctor, even if it costs him his life.

_ii._

The first time he lets the Doctor hold his hand is in 1831 for the opening of the newly rebuilt London Bridge. 

He's a bit shocked when the Doctor grasps hold of his hand in the middle of 19th century England. He'd learned at his human school that they weren't very tolerant of homosexuality during this time period. Oscar Wilde would be imprisoned for sodomy in several decades. 

Turlough is about to say something when he sees that the Doctor is also holding onto Tegan's hand. He relaxes a little. The three of them must look like school kids on their way to the fair or something.

_iii._

The first time he threatens someone in order to save the Doctor, it doesn't jar him like he thinks it should. 

The gun feels right in his hands. His voice is commanding like he's ordering his men back on the plains of Trion.

"I have my orders!" Nilson yells.

"And now I am giving you _mine_!" Turlough squares the gun in order to aim it properly. "Open that bulkhead!" 

He knows that the Doctor will be furious with him if he murders this man. But Turlough will do whatever it takes to get the Doctor back home alive.

_iv._

The first time they kiss it's an accident. 

The Doctor is telling him stories while they work on the TARDIS console, mostly dusting her circuit boards, tedious work but it has to be done. 

Suddenly the TARDIS lurches and they fall together, their lips crashing. Turlough stares at the Doctor with wide eyes. Really he should be pulling away but he doesn’t want to. He interlaces their fingers together and deepens the kiss. 

He's surprised when the Doctor doesn't object.

They only stop when Tegan bounds in and yells, "What the blazes was that?!"

_v._

The first time they make love is after Tegan leaves for good.

The Doctor is distraught and Turlough wants to make him feel better.

It starts with a hug as the Doctor cries on his shoulder. Turlough runs his hand down the Doctor's back and gives him kisses all over his face. He ushers the Doctor into his bedroom and they lay side by side on the small bed. As he continues to sooth the Doctor, caressing his arms and legs the Doctor takes hold of his hand and guides Turlough to his growing erection.

"Please, Turlough," the Doctor begs.

Turlough isn't able to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you see any errors please let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
